Manipulations
by Mirage79
Summary: Draco and Pansy find themselves in a situation where they had to hurt the ones they loved. They had no choice. They had no other option... Multi-pairings. Draco/Hermione, Pansy/Percy, Draco/Pansy, Hermione/Blasie.
1. Chapter 1

**_(So I initially published this story over at Granger Enchanted. Thougt I'd try it out here as well! Charaters are definitely OOC, and this has only six chapters. Nothing belongs to me but the plot line!)_**

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Hermione stared at him steadily, her whiskey-coloured gaze never straying from his face. Her expression emotionless as his lawyer droned on and on about the divorce proceedings.

He returned his soon-to-be-ex-wife's stare grimly, his own face cold and unrelenting as he ignored the screaming need to put a halt to the ramblings of the fat little man beside him.

He never thought he would do this, never thought that he would have to. But, as Draco Malfoy stared at the ONLY woman ever to touch his pureblood heart, he knew he would do anything to keep her and their son safe, even if it meant her loathing his very existence.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

Hermione had done what was considered the impossible. She had changed his whole belief system and his ideals. She had changed the very way he was bought up to think.

He had fallen for the tough-as-nails war veteran hard. The woman in front of him was so different to the girl he went to school with. The Hermione Granger he went to school with had been young and idealistic; the Golden Girl of the Golden Trio.

The Hermione before him had been changed by the war, leaving behind a dangerous and cold-blooded killer whose only soft spots were those she loved. That had at one time been him.

She had constantly challenged him, always making him second guess what he had been taught, constantly irritated him with her calm, lazy responses and constantly tempted him until he was almost out of his mind with desire.

"In addition Miss Granger-" Dermott Carrington, the fat little man who had been his family lawyer since his grandfather, wheezed.

"Malfoy," she interrupted, her gaze never leaving Draco's. She had always had more guts and determination than any woman he had ever known. She was not afraid of anyone or anything, and ready to defend and protect any and all she loved.

"Excuse me?" Carrington spluttered, gaping at Hermione for her audacity.

"We are not divorced yet, Mr Carrington. At this moment in time I am still Hermione Malfoy," she replied easily, a small smirk tilting the corners of her mouth.

The beautiful blonde beside him gave an unladylike snort as she ran a derisive gaze over Hermione, a slender hand moving over to clasp his own one possessively.

"Something that I'm glad will soon be remedied, Mudblood," she stated flatly, disdain evident of the delicate lines of her face.

Hermione's gaze slid over a heavily pregnant Pansy, a mocking smile tilting the corners of her lush mouth. Tilting her head to one side she studied the other woman.

"What?!" Pansy snapped, irritated by the brunette. They had been friends once- the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Ice Queen. They had cast aside old hurts and high school hang-ups, but here they were, back at square one, only this time the dislike was something more substantial than bloodlines. This time it was from the fact that Draco had cheated on her with Pansy. Hermione gave her a bland smile.

"Nothing," she replied softly, still staring at an uncomfortable Pansy.

"Semantics, Mudblood," Draco added smoothly, shooting her a cold look, his own fingers wrapping around Pansy's slender ones.

"Believe me, this is something that should've happened a long time ago!" An amused look crossed Hermione face's as she raised a dark brow at him, leaning back in her chair.

Draco trained his eyes to stay on her face, ignoring the way her shirt stretched across her chest. He had loved everything there was about her body: the lush curves, the tight flat stomach the length of her legs. Pansy gave him a warning squeeze, her blue eyes never leaving Hermione.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you_.

Addicted is one way to say how he felt about this woman sitting across from him. Addicted, Captivated, Obsessed.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," she drawled, tilting her head to one side and smirking. "Baby, what have I told you about sounding like your father?"

Draco almost flinched at the barb. It was a slap in the face being compared to the man who had made his life a living hell. Draco hated everything there was about good old Lucius Malfoy. Lucius's mandate for raising a son was to beat him every day to make a REAL man out of him. To make him watch as he would torture his mother, saying that when a Malfoy showed weakness he was vulnerable and the enemy would not be afraid to use it to their advantage.

Draco remembered the screams of his mother, the tears and the blood. He despised his father with a vengeance, and to be compared to him by the one woman who knew that, cut him deeply.

"Just sign the damn papers, Mudblood," Draco snapped, refusing to rise to the bait. Hermione chuckled, stretching her legs out in front of her lazily.

"Fine, honey, if you wanna play it that way." She clicked her fingers and a sheaf of papers appeared in front of him, causing Pansy to jump and Carrington's eyes to widen. Draco knew what was going through the little man's head- wandless magic. Only a certain few were able to pull off wandless magic, and in Carrington's little mind, a Mudblood shouldn't be one of them.

"Since we are all getting along so famously -" she mocked, shooting her companion an amused look. "I have a few demands of my own."

"You are not in the position to demand anything MUDBLOOD," Carrington snapped, jumping to his feet. Draco restrained himself from beating the snivelling little man into a pulp. After all, he had no right. He had called her that same name just moments before.

"No one was talking to you, Carrington." The man beside Hermione intoned his blue eyes, piercing as they glared at the both of them. Shit, who knew Percy Weasley had grown some balls. The same butt-kissing reject he knew from high school now sat beside HIS wife as her damn lawyer. What irritated Draco even more was that Percy Weasley was the best damn lawyer money could buy. Now, wasn't THAT a kick in the face?

Beside him Pansy stiffened. Damn, he had been so wrapped up in his own pain he had almost forgotten hers. Hell, who would've thought that Pansy Parkinson would fall in love with a damn Weasley, and not just ANY Weasley, but Percy Weasley; the lesser known of the brothers.

Draco squeezed her hand gently, knowing the turmoil she was going through. They were in the same position, him and Pansy; both in love with people their parents hated, both in love with the two people sitting across from them, and both being forced to give up the one thing they thought they would never have to.

"Look, Weasley-" Carrington snarled, slamming his podgy fist on the table.

"Carrington," Draco snapped, effectively silencing the irate lawyer. Draco nodded at Hermione, permitting her to talk. "You were saying MUDBLOOD?" he mocked, leaning back in his chair.

Her gaze slid over him like a caress forcing Draco to repress a shudder of sexual awareness. Hell, she had been the only woman who had the ability to turn him on with just a look. The only woman he knew that could make him ache from want. Hermione chuckled, standing.

"The one thing that I want," she began silkily. "is full custody of our son." Draco froze. Even though he had been expecting this and even prepared himself for it, it still hit him hard. Shit, stay in character, he thought a little wildly, stay in character. Pansy squeezed his hand hard.

_And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you._

Conjuring up a sneer he glared at her. "As if I'd want the little half-blood bas –"

She moved so fast that by the time Draco blinked she had reached across the table and had him by the neck and slammed against the boardroom table in three seconds flat.

Carrington and Pansy leapt to their feet, outrage etching the little man's face and something close to fear crossing Pansy's.

"Stupefy!" The command came from Percy, causing both Carrington and Pansy to freeze in their steps. Eyes spitting liquid fire, Hermione glared down at Draco, her fingers tightening painfully around his neck. Draco gripped the strong fingers tightly, cursing as he felt liquid warmth sweep through him and his limbs went limp. Though he couldn't move his body he could feel the hard pressure of her fingers tight around his neck and the warmth of her breath on his face.

Draco wasn't a stupid man when it came to his wife and her physical abilities. He may be an idiot for letting their blackmailer put him in the position of losing his wife and son, but he wasn't stupid. He knew this woman. Knew her capabilities. Knew that if she wanted to she could kill him, Carrington and Pansy without her wand or her sidekick.

"Don't EVER call MY son that," she whispered dangerously. Something snapped in her eyes as the pressure around his neck increased, causing him to choke.

"Frankly I don't give a shit about what you think or say of me, Malfoy, but you ever pull that shit around my son, there is no power on this earth that will save you from me, do you hear me?" she snarled, her top lip curled into a disdainful sneer. Her gaze raked his body and something close to hatred flashed in those eyes.

"To think," she whispered seductively, leaning towards him and nuzzling his cheek. Draco closed his eyes, shuddering, his body reacting to hers. "I GAVE myself to you, learned to love you, defended you to my friends, the Order. Hell, even my friends began to like you." Her fingers tightened painfully as Draco coughed, struggling for air.

"You are nothing to me, do you hear me, Malfoy?" she stated coldly. "Nothing. Come around me or my son again, and the CRUCIO curse will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I will do to you," she promised.

"Hermione, we should go," Percy said steadily, touching her lightly on the elbow. Hermione's grip loosened around Draco's neck. Without even shooting Draco or his lawyer a look she waved her hand over the papers, her face cold and unrelenting.

"I signed your papers, Malfoy. Now do the same for me." Her voice was low and quiet, her lean body tense with suppressed rage. Draco felt all the feeling in his body come back as he struggled to catch his breath. Glaring at the cold brunette, he snatched the pen off the table beside him. Scrawling his name across the lower left hand side of the paper, the reality of what he was doing hit him. He was signing away any right whatsoever to his son. How he would be raised, what school he would go to. Everything.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_

Jaw clenched and heart aching he threw the pen on the table raising, cold grey eyes to meet smouldering brown ones.

"Goodbye Mudblood," he sneered, glaring from Hermione to Weasley. "I would like to say the past five years have been a pleasure but then I'd be lying," he sniped, wondering if this whole thing was killing her as much as it was him. That was the thing about Hermione, one couldn't tell WHAT she was thinking or what she was feeling unless she wanted you to.

Hermione picked up the papers he had just signed and passed them to Percy. Her eyes cold and deadly she raked him with a derisive look.

"And here I thought you had grown up and decided to learn to think for yourself. Obviously I was wrong." She waved her hand in Pansy's and Carrington's direction, unfreezing the pair without a word, her eyes trained on him.

"Goodbye Draco." Her lips twisted, self-mockingly. "I have no doubt that we will see each other again… unfortunately." She turned to Pansy, raking the other woman with a cold stare.

"Congratulations, Parkinson. You are welcome to him. I'm sure you both will be very happy together." Pansy's chin lifted in defiance as she stared back at the other woman, her eyes refusing to stray to the tall redhead behind her.

"You never were good enough for him, Mudblood," Pansy sneered. "Draco needs someone who is worthy of him." Hermione chuckled as she turned on her heel to follow her companion out of the room.

"And you think that's you?" Hermione laughed. "Just remember this, Pansy honey." Hermione paused in the doorway, as she eyed them both. "You will always be second best."

"Enjoy my leftovers Pansy," she chuckled. "You're welcomed to them."

Draco resisted the urge to call out to her. Instead, he gripped the edge of the table, watching as Hermione Granger-Malfoy walked out of his office and out of his life.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_

**_(Goodbye my Lover - James Blunt)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Have you've ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right_

_Have you ever?_

It wasn't supposed to hurt like this. It wasn't supposed to hurt at ALL! And dammit, Pansy Parkinson WAS NOT supposed to want to cry. But as she sat there avoiding the bright blue stare of her ex-lover, all Pansy wanted to do was curl into a tight little ball and weep.

_Have you ever been in love?  
Been in love so bad  
You would do anything _

_To make him understand_

At school she had been known as the Slytherin Ice Queen: cold, aloof, pretentious; the perfect Slytherin female. Even though at the time everything in her screamed out in protest, she did as she was told, when she was told. Her life had been all mapped out for her. Who she was to marry, what her life as a married woman would be like, even down to how many kids she was suppose to have. But life is hardly ever how you plan it to be.

She, along with half her Slytherin Classmates, had turned their backs on the Dark Lord in their seventh year and pledged their allegiance to Dumbledore and the Order. In fact, Pansy was proud to say that she had been an integral part in bringing the psychotic half-breed down. From that day on, her well structured, well planned out life was never the same again.

Pansy started feeling emotions that she was not used to: fear, uncertainty, the sense of REAL belonging.

The Golden Trio may not have welcomed her warmly at first, but eventually the suspicion turned to wary acceptance, and then finally to friendship. For the first time in her life Pansy felt what real friendship was like, and for the first time in her life she had found love.

She had finally found the one man that looked beyond her snobbery and her selfishness. Who despite her NUMEROUS shortcomings still loved her. But now she was going to destroy the very thing she had coveted for so long, and it hurt!

Dammit, she wasn't supposed to feel like this! She was Pansy Parkinson. She was the Ice Queen. She wasn't supposed to feel anything for anyone. But like most things in life, Pansy had to do things the hard way.

Like fall for a bloody Weasley. It wasn't Bill Weasley, the eldest who was so much older and so much more sophisticated than MOST of the men she knew, and had women literally RUNNING after him. Not Charlie Weasley, who was so ruggedly handsome that women of ALL ages stood up and took notice of him. Definitely wasn't the twins, who had a certain charisma and charm to them that made them bloody irresistible. You didn't know whether you wanted to hex them or shag them.

Even Ron Weasley would've been better; war hero and best friend of Harry Potter. Her once tall and lanky schoolmate had grown up and filled out, causing more than one female to stop and look twice. Nooooooo…. She had fallen for bloody PERCY Weasley, the reject of the family. The one who had turned his back on his family only to go back crawling on his hands and knees to them, begging for forgiveness.

She wasn't supposed to fall for someone like him. She was supposed to marry right, marry a man whose family had prestige and honour.

A family like the Malfoys. A man like Draco Malfoy. But they had never been anything but friends, no matter what their parents tried to do when they were kids. Besides, Draco has always been in love and will always BE in love with his wife- Hermione Granger nee Malfoy.

Trust her and Draco to fall for people that their parents hated with a vengeance.

Pansy ignored the bright blue stare that seemed to pierce right through her, and instead focused on the gorgeous brunette sitting across from her.

Hermione Malfoy sat staring at her ex-husband, her gaze unflinching. She was a different woman than the girl that Pansy had shared insults with in school.

During the war Hermione had been captured and tortured by the Dark Lord himself. When she finally escaped, she had come back to them a shell. The warmth and laughter that had been so readily available had been stripped away, leaving behind someone that at times could be so hard and so cold, you wouldn't think that she was the same Hermione Granger that Pansy had gone to school with. She hadn't told anyone at the time what exactly had been done to her, and Pansy had a feeling that not even Draco knew fully what she went through.

Even now, five years after the War, Hermione hadn't changed all that much. There were flashes of warmth at times, and she had softened slightly when she had married Draco, but one could see that the old Hermione had died a long, long time ago.

Pansy shot Draco a side-along glance, knowing that her best friend was probably hurting as much as she was right now, if not more. Hermione had been the only woman Draco had ever wanted. Since Hogwarts he had been obsessed with her, taunting her as kids, and then pursuing her as they got older. And to EVERYONE'S surprise, the Golden Girl of the Golden Trio returned his affection.

"In addition, Miss Granger-" Draco's irritating lawyer, Dermott Carrington, wheezed pathetically. She had always disliked Carrington. The fat, greasy little man had always made her feel uncomfortable, leering at her from under a thick black mono brow and staring constantly at her chest, never at her face.

"Malfoy," Hermione interrupted smoothly, her eyes never leaving her husband's. Pansy resisted the urge to laugh at the outraged look on Carrington's face.

"Excuse me?" Carrington spluttered, jumping to his feet in indignation.

"We are not divorced yet, Carrington. At this moment in time I am still Hermione Malfoy," Hermione replied easily, a familiar smirk tilting the corners of her mouth. It was a typical Hermione smirk: arrogant, taunting, and just damn irritating.

Pansy saw something flash across Draco's face. Time to step in, she thought. Reaching out she slid her fingers into Draco's, giving them a small squeeze.

"Something that I'm glad will soon be remedied, Mudblood," she stated flatly, forcing a look of disdain to cross her features. Hermione turned amused eyes on her, her gaze sliding over her pregnant stomach and then back to her face again.

That gaze had once held warmth and friendship. Now it held only cold amusement. Pansy resisted the urge to touch her belly protectively.

Instead she returned Hermione's stare, wishing she didn't have to do this. As Hermione continued to stare at her, Pansy became uncomfortable.

Hermione had the ability to say so much without saying a damn thing at all. Dark brown eyes continued to stare at her, until Pansy snapped.

"What?!" Pansy snapped, glaring at Hermione. Hermione gave her a bland smile.

"Nothing," she said sweetly, never taking her eyes off Pansy.

"Semantics, Mudblood –" Draco declared, drawing that dark gaze away from Pansy. Pansy gave his hand an appreciative squeeze, her eyes drifting back to the redhead beside Hermione, only to find his bright blue stare directly on her.

Pansy resisted the urge to flush at Percy's heated stare, unable to look away. She didn't know what it was about this one man that held her attention. All she knew was that she had fallen and she had fallen hard.

_Have you ever had someone  
Steal your heart away  
You'd give anything To make them feel the same_

It had been her to take notice of him first, which had really irritated her. She had noticed the way his stiff collared shirts and single-creased pants hid a slightly muscular body. The way his hands, that should have been soft and smooth, were if fact hard and callused, making a woman wonder what it felt like to have them against her skin.

The way his eyes changed colour depending on his mood. The way his lower lip was slightly fuller than his upper lip and for a damn Weasley, the boy could bloody kiss.

Groaning silently at the direction of her thoughts, Pansy took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

Although she had been the one to notice him first, HE had been the one to take the first step by asking her out. He hadn't been deterred either, by her laughing in his face and turning him down flat. He had just asked her out again the next day… and then the next. In fact, he had asked her out everyday for a month until Pansy had finally given in, and since that first date they had been almost inseparable.

For the first time in her life, Pansy felt as if she didn't need to put on any 'airs'. She didn't need to be the person people expected her to be; instead she could be the person she wanted to be.

Until that one stupid day 6 months earlier when- thanks to one interfering old biddy- both her and Draco's lives changed dramatically.

"Just sign the damn papers, Mudblood," she heard Draco snap. Dragging her eyes away from Percy's heated stare she turned to Draco, watching as his face tightened at Hermione's mocking laughter.

"Fine, honey. If you wanna play it that way," Hermione said lazily, snapping her fingers. Pansy jumped as a sheaf of papers appeared from out of nowhere.

Swallowing, Pansy gripped Draco's fingers tightly. Hermione had mastered the art of Wandless Magic, something not too many in the wizarding world had been able to do. Not only had she mastered WANDLESS magic but also wordless magic. She thought it and it happened. Which meant that as an enemy, Hermione Granger nee Malfoy was too damned dangerous and too damned deadly for her piece of mind.

"Since we are all getting along so famously –" Hermione mocked, shooting her companion an amused look. "I have a few demands of my own."

"You are not in the position to demand anything MUDBLOOD," Carrington snapped, jumping to his feet. Pansy resisted the urge to slap the fat little man in the face. Instead, she squeezed Draco's hand warningly as she felt him tense.

"No one was talking to you, Carrington," Percy's interrupted, his deep voice washing over her almost making her shudder. She remembered that voice in her dreams: the velvety richness of it as it said her name, the deep timbre of it as it teased her and the husky quality of it early in the morning.

_Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes_

It was the mornings she missed most about this man. How he had always woken first and just watched her. She would wake up to find him staring at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes as he touched her face… her hair. And how he would tell her he loved her, with that husky voice, making her want him all over again.

"The one thing that I want," Hermione said softly, drawing Pansy's attention back to her. "Is full custody of our son." Pansy felt her heart go still and she stared at her. The hell that Draco would be going through at this moment…

Besides Hermione, DJ was his life. Even though it was something that was inevitable, it didn't make it that much easier. Pansy gripped his hand, wishing he didn't need to go through this. That NONE of them needed to go through this. She felt rather than heard Draco take a deep breath as he conjured up a sneer.

"As if I'd want the little half-blood bas –" he spat, his eyes flashing with what Pansy saw was desperation. The next thing Pansy knew was that Hermione had Draco by the neck and against the boardroom table in three seconds flat.

Pansy leapt to her feet, her heart in her throat as she stared at the two, knowing if she wanted, Hermione would and could kill Draco for even thinking about calling their son a bastard.

"Stupefy!" The command came from Percy, causing both Carrington and Pansy to freeze in their steps.

Pansy felt her body stiffen involuntary, her heart beating wildly as she tumbled to the thickly carpeted floor. Pansy's eyes were drawn to Percy's as she watched him saunter towards her, a smirk flickering over his features.

"So beautiful," he murmured, kneeling beside her. He tucked a wayward strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I was duped, no two ways about it." His callused finger traced the high arch of her brow and trailed down one side of her face. Pansy found it hard to breathe as Percy continued touching her face. His fingers then traced her lower lip as his eyes darkened to a cobalt blue.

"I was naïve to think that I could change you – or more accurately that you could change full stop." He chuckled humourlessly. "That is a mistake I will never make again," he whispered. Lowering his head he stopped inches from her face, his eyes boring into hers.

"I would've given you anything you ever wanted, Parkinson." Pansy flinched at his deliberate use of her last name. "Anything. All you had to do was ask for it." His lips touched hers softly, making Pansy wish he'd kiss her properly. "This baby could've been ours," he whispered against her lips, his large hand rubbing her belly tenderly. She felt the touch down to her soul, making her tremble.

"A little girl with her mama's face, angelic, beautiful." He ran his tongue over her lower lip, making her whimper. "But that won't ever happen, will it Parkinson?" Pansy watched as his blue eyes hardened and something close to hatred flashed in those blue depths. "You settled Parkinson. You settled for Malfoy." He shoved himself away from her, his face settling into cold angry lines.

"He will always be Hermione's. At night when he's making love to you, do you honestly think it's you he's thinking about?" he taunted, contempt written all over his face.

Pansy couldn't speak as she glared up at him.

"I wish you all the best Parkinson," he mocked, giving her a low bow. "You will always be second Best. And second best, can be a bitch." Pansy watched as he turned on his heel, walking over to the brunette that had her husband incapacitated on the table. Pansy felt like screaming. Everything in her told her to put a stop to this and tell him the truth.

She watched as Percy touched Hermione lightly, murmuring something in her ear. She watched as Hermione let Draco go with disgust, the same hatred she saw in Percy's eyes etched on Hermione's face.

"Goodbye Mudblood," Draco sneered, staring at the two with disgust. "I would like to say the past five years have been a pleasure but then I'd be lying." Couldn't they see this was killing him? That it was killing them both? Pansy thought almost hysterically.

"And here I thought you had grown up and decided to learn to think for yourself. Obviously I was wrong." She waved her hand in Pansy's direction, freeing her from the magical bind she was in.

Groaning as all feeling came back to her, Pansy unsteadily got to her feet, ignoring the curses of Carrington beside her.

"Goodbye Draco," Hermione's lips twisted bitterly. "I have no doubt that we will see each other again… unfortunately." She turned to Pansy and Pansy resisted the urge to take a step back from the barely leashed wrath in the other woman's eyes.

"Congratulations, Parkinson. You are welcome to him. I'm sure you both will be very happy together," Hermione mocked. Pansy raised her chin defiantly, her gaze refusing to stray to the tall redhead beside her.

"You never were good enough for him, Mudblood," Pansy sneered. "Draco needs someone who is worthy of him."

"And you think that's you?" Hermione laughed. "Just remember this, Pansy honey." Hermione paused in the doorway, staring directly into Pansy's eyes.

"Know that you will always be second best." Pansy blinked at the same line that Percy had delivered to her just moments before. "Enjoy my leftovers Pansy," she chuckled. "You're welcome to them." With that both Hermione and Percy left without even a glance back at their ex-lovers. Pansy collapsed into the nearest chair, her heart breaking, and the tears that had threatened to spill over finally did.

"Damn you Molly Weasley," she whispered vehemently, watching as the man of her dreams walked out of her life. "Damn you to hell!"

Have you've ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever


	3. Chapter 3

Most people tended to underestimate Molly Weasley. It was something she knew and at times appreciated.

What people saw was slightly different to what she really was. Even her children believed her to be one thing when in actual fact she was so much more.

Most people saw her as a fiercely overprotective mother, willing to give anything and do anything for her babies, which was true.

Most people saw her as a reliable and essential part of the Order, acting mother to all who had committed themselves to the fight; nursing broken bones, filling empty stomachs and a sympathetic ear to those that needed it. Which was also true.

Her babies saw her as a slightly suffocating, overbearing yet lovable mother who only wanted to wrap each and every one of them in cotton wool and keep them out of harms way. That same protectiveness extended to Harry and Hermione. Molly protected them as fiercely as if they came from her own body. Which was most definitely true.

But what most people DID NOT see was that Molly Weasley did not like it when things did not go her way. In fact, Molly Weasley DESPISED it when things didn't go her way. So much so that she did everything in her power to make sure that it DID go her way. Everything.

Now she DID understand that just sometimes – and ONLY sometimes – she had to let things go, like her babies fighting in the War. It was something that couldn't be helped, even though she did voice LOUDLY her displeasure at the time.

Harry was, after all, the One who would eventually take Voldermort down. It was his destiny. Ron, being pigheaded and loyal, would stand by his side. What Ron lacked in intelligence he made up for in enthusiasm. Even Hermione- intelligent, brilliant Hermione- had a part to play. She was the brains of the Trio. Ron was the muscle and Harry was the Hero.

It was something she accepted. May not have LIKED but accepted.

What Molly also DID NOT like was some of her babies' tastes in partners.

There were those she thoroughly approved of. Like Harry and Ginny. This couple was inevitable, Ginny having fallen for Harry when she was a little girl.

There were times though, that Molly had to step in. Like when Harry became infatuated with that awful Cho Chang girl. That was something she definitely had to put a stop to, and paying Cedric Diggorty to ask Cho to the Yule Ball was something any loving mother would do. But then Ginny HAD to ruin her plans by accepting Longbottom's invitation. Honestly, what WAS her youngest thinking? But despite all that, Harry had fallen for Ginny as hard as Ginny had fallen for Harry.

And then there was Fred and Angelina. Angelina needed more prompting than Fred. The girl was absolutely breathtaking. Her son – irresistible. Her grandbabies would be magical. With Angelina's looks and determination and her son's charm and charisma her grandbabies – when they finally had some - would be a force to reckon with.

Even George had found somebody Molly approved of, although that too had taken a lot of work on her part. Alicia hadn't wanted anything to do with her mischievous son. But, by throwing them together in certain circumstances, Molly had made Alicia take notice of George.

There were some of her babies' relationships however, that were just not right. There was the whole Bill and Fleur debacle. Now this was a relationship she just did not and would not approve of. Yes she would admit that the woman was undoubtedly beautiful, stunning in fact. But she had brought her babies up to be better than that. She had brought them up to believe that beauty was more than just skin deep. And really, that was all the girl had going for her.

She was conceited, haughty, self-centred and totally not the kind of girl Molly wanted as a daughter in law. She was not the kind of girl worthy of her Bill. But against her wishes the two had married, and even Molly had enough sense not to mess with a Veela and her mate.

Then there was Ron. Her ideal mate for her youngest and most volatile son had been Hermione. They were perfect for each other; Ron's high explosive temper to Hermione's cool calm composure.

Although. growing up Hermione was anything BUT cool and calm. In fact, at times her temper was as explosive, if not more than Ron's. Molly had been forced to rethink her plan when Hermione had married- of all people- Draco Malfoy, and Ron had gone and married the loony blonde girl, Luna.

Molly shook her head in disgust. Malfoy and Luna?! Two of the most UNLIKELY partners she would've ever thought of for her babies. She had pushed the Hermione and Ron issue though, and had been unceremoniously told by her son to lay off or she would never see him or her grandbabies again.

Molly huffed. Was that anyway to treat one's mother who only wanted the best for him? But Molly had to give Ron credit. He had grown into a very… resourceful young man. And besides, that Loony girl had been the only one to give Molly the grandbabies she so desperately wanted.

Molly supposed that if there was anything to count as a blessing from that union it would be the fact that besides Hermione – Looney girl was the only one that had been able to give her grandbabies. Molly was not willing to admit defeat – it was just a compromise.

The Hermione and Draco situation was something that had confounded Molly. How Hermione let her childhood tormentor TOUCH her was beyond Molly. And to go as far as MARRY him? The very man that had caused her so much pain as a teenager, the very man who's FATHER was the Dark Lord's right hand man, who himself had taken on the Dark Mark?

All Molly could put it down to be was that when Hermione had escaped Voldermort's clutches, something had happened to her to make her turn to Draco instead of Ron. Although they did make beautiful babies and even Molly had to admit that their son – DJ - held a very special place in her heart.

Charlie was determined to remain a bachelor and there was nothing she could do to change that. Oh there were many, MANY witches in and out of her son's life, but it was painfully apparent he enjoyed his single status. He flirted outrageously with anything in a skirt, young or old, and basically just loved life as it were. What gave Molly hope was that it seemed Charlie particularly loved flirting with Hermione.

Whether it was to just get a rise out of Draco, or maybe something more, it made Molly think. Maybe if she could just get rid of Draco then Hermione could marry Charlie… It was definitely food for thought.

Then there was Percy. Out of the thousands of girls that her studious son could choose from, he had chosen Pansy Parkinson. She was worse than that Fleur girl. In fact, she was worse than Fleur and Looney put together! If Molly thought Fleur was haughty and self-centred, this girl tipped the scales!

Rude, arrogant, conceited! She was the female version of Draco Malfoy. Parkinson thought the world was created just for her, and everyone else was there to do her bidding. And Percy waited on her hand and foot.

Molly shook her head. She saw the look in the blonde's eyes sometimes. One could see that she thought she was so much better than everyone else, and she thought that just because she had switched sides everyone should be thankful that she was on theirs. As far as Molly could see, Parkinson was a very – astute girl. She saw that Voldermort was going to lose so she aligned herself with the winning side, thus preventing herself from going to Azkaban and enjoying her two cents in the limelight.

Molly hadn't liked it one little bit when Percy had started pursuing the Slytherin girl. Had in fact done everything to stop it. Had introduced Percy to beautiful witches and even had his ex-girlfriend Penelope come back on the scene. But with the same determination that saw him rise sharply in the Ministry ranks, he had pursued the blonde and had eventually won her over. Molly was not happy.

She could and would let the Ron and Looney girl thing slide. She would even let Bill and Fleur slide but she would not and COULD NOT, let the Percy and Pansy thing slide. No way, no how!

And Molly was nothing if not determined. There were ways a mother could do things – create situations to one's advantage.

Hermione and Draco's relationship seemed strong. The battle scarred war heroine and the man that turned his back on his family for her. Although their marriage wasn't without its flaws, there were still things that Hermione held back from Draco: emotions, thoughts, feelings… things that drove Draco crazy.

There were times it seemed as if Hermione was indifferent to her husband. Draco would go into rages that had Hermione either kiss him senseless or walk out on him. Usually it was the latter, but no matter how much the two fought they seemed to make up just as quickly.

She had tried sowing little seeds of discontent with Hermione; commenting on the extra time Draco spent with Pansy and how Pansy seemed to touch him at any given moment. But Hermione was either oblivious or she trusted her husband.

Which didn't sit well with Molly. It made her job all the more difficult. Molly KNEW that if she were to break up this relationship she would have to work on Draco. He wasn't the type of man that gave up what he considered was his easily. After all, he WAS a Malfoy.

So of course she needed dirt on Draco. But what kind of dirt could one find about a man who was unrepentant about who he was, unapologetic about what he did and just didn't give a damn about what anyone thought? As long as he and his family were happy, he didn't care what anyone else thought or did.

She knew he had insecurities when it came to Hermione. It was almost as if he believed that he wasn't good enough for her, and was terrified she'd realise it too one day and leave. THAT was what Molly had to play on.

And if that didn't work then all she had to do was let Hermione know that DJ wasn't Draco's only child.

Molly could not BELIEVE the gold mine she had encountered when she had literally stumbled across this piece of information. During the beginnings of the war, Draco had – unwillingly - followed in his father's footsteps and taken the mark. Lucius, being the sick son of a bitch he was, used the imperious curse on his own son to get him to perform certain – things- Certain things like… torture. Certain things like the unforgivable curses on people. Certain things like forcing himself on a woman.

Molly shook her head. She didn't know the full extent of what had happened but the witch who had bore his child had told her that he made sure she and her son were well cared for. Providing for them financially and even visiting her and the boy on occasions.

From what Molly heard, that was the focal point in Draco's decision to swap sides. And the only person who knew about Draco's child was Pansy.

Molly was nothing if not determined, so she went about working on Pansy and Draco. She concocted a plan to set Draco and Pansy up.

Get them into one room, force feed them a very special lust potion that had them going at it like rabbits, and get Percy and Hermione to catch them in the act.

An outdated plan? Yes, but hopefully an effective one.

So Molly set about her plan. Imagine, to her utter delight when she found out, purely by accident, Pansy's involvement in Hermione's kidnapping. It had been PANSY who had leaked the whereabouts of Hermione, who had been recouping after a particularly bloody battle that had taken the life of Krum and had almost taken hers. Weak and defenceless, Hermione had no hope of winning against the entire inner circle of Voldermort's Death Eaters.

They had used the information Pansy had unknowingly supplied Marcus Flint, easily killed her guards and taken Hermione captive. Molly would bet that that information was something Pansy didn't want her new-found friends to know.

Information could be distorted to suit one's purpose, and who better to do that than a loving mother only wanting the best for her babies? It was her DUTY to help her babies find happiness. She wouldn't be much of a mother if she didn't, so she had set about her plan.

It was easy enough. She WAS, after all, the twins' mother. Who do you think they got all their scheming from? By organising a romantic dinner for the two couples, Molly had been able to get Draco and Pansy to the venue at first. Had replaced the very expensive champagne for the lust potion, and then sent Hermione and Percy in after them.

Molly almost chuckled. From what she heard, Draco barely got away with his balls attached to his body. Percy had gone ballistic; hauling the withering bodies apart he had set about proving to Draco – and everyone else for that matter – that he wasn't the uptight geek everyone thought he was.

And the only reason Percy had stopped was because Hermione had dragged him off her husband.

Hermione's reaction had been a somewhat disappointing. Molly had half expected Hermione to hex both Draco and Pansy into the next millennium, but that infamous self-control of hers had kicked in. Instead she had let both Draco and Pansy walk away with minimum damage. Molly shook her head. As long as she lived she would never understand the new Hermione.

The old Hermione would've ranted and raved and probably thought up the most excruciating curses for the both of them. The Hermione now just let them walk away. No reaction, no nothing.

Not that Molly was complaining. Her plan had worked. Her two babies now refused to have anything to do with their former flames.

And when Pansy and Draco had found out about her hand in their… night, she had her back up plan all ready. Blackmail Pansy into keeping her mouth shut or Molly would let EVERYONE know exactly who was responsible for Viktor Krum's death and Hermione's capture.

Molly had almost laughed in their faces as they came to her, self-righteous and demanding to know why she had done what she had done. She had told them the truth. They weren't good enough for her babies. Never was and never would be.

And she had informed them that, should they go and tell Hermione and Percy about what she had done, she would make sure that EVERYONE knew of their dirty little secrets. Secrets that would destroy their credibility not only with their new-found friends, but with the two people they cared about most in this world. Molly almost smirked.

They hadn't expected that. Plump little Molly Weasley wouldn't DARE blackmail anyone. And besides, who would people believe? The two people who had been caught in an adulterous relationship, or sweet, loving Molly Weasley, who's only crime was being overprotective to those she loved?

And now as she sat, comforting a ranting Percy, Molly finally saw all her hard work fall into place. And that made Molly Weasley a happy woman. A VERY happy woman indeed!


	4. Chapter 4

There were many things in Percy Weasley's life that he regretted. Many things he did that he was not proud of. Many things that now had him cringing at the memory of what he had done.

To say that he was embarrassed about certain things he had done in the past would be an understatement.

At the top of the list was that period so long ago, when he had chosen to believe the lies the Ministry fed him over what Harry had to say.

Percy refused to think about it. He had been an idiot back then; so full of himself and high on the position he had gained. He was ashamed to say that growing up, he had been embarrassed of his father and what his profession was. He had vowed that he would make something of himself, and he had.

Unfortunately, it was at the expense of his family. He was lucky his family was forgiving. Well, his parents were forgiving. It took his siblings a lot longer to be able to forgive and forget.

But he supposed the biggest thing he ever regretted was falling in love with Pansy Parkinson. Because for the life of him, Percy couldn't remember exactly why he had fallen for her.

Oh she was undeniably beautiful, but physically beautiful women were a dime a dozen. He was surrounded by beautiful women everyday: Fleur, Hermione, Angelina…

But Pansy had this cold beauty about her. It was a look-but-don't-even-think-you're-good-enough-to-touch-me look. She looked down her nose at everybody, was sarcastic, rude, snobby. And Percy Weasley had fallen for her hard.

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand _

What WAS it about Draco Malfoy that had women forgetting who they were and what they stood for just to get a taste of him?

He had the most powerful witch in today's world in his bed and he had ruined it by bedding HIS witch.

Percy bared his teeth at the 'loving' couple that had shown up at the Ministry's Annual Charity Dinner, watching through narrowed eyes as Pansy reached one long, elegant hand out to smooth Draco's collar. The action had him downing the contents of his glass in one shot and slamming it down hard on the bar.

They made a good-looking couple, he thought darkly. Both tall and blonde; they had the aristocratic thing down pat. They looked and acted like wizarding royalty; Draco's tall muscular frame to Pansy's statuesque body.

Pansy looked amazing. The halter neck dress she wore draped her body like a jealous lover, hugging every curve and leaving nothing to the imagination.

She had regained her pre-pregnant form effortlessly, her body still long and slender, her once protruding belly now flat and taut.

He had heard they called their son Jonathan Jr after Pansy's father. Percy remembered seeing photos of them in Witch Weekly, Pansy holding a perfect blue-eyed baby boy standing beside a cold-looking Draco Malfoy. "The Malfoy Perfection," the headlines had screamed. Draco Malfoy finally had the son he was proud of.

Percy's eyes narrowed. DJ was as near to perfection as one could get and if his arsehole of a father couldn't see that, then he didn't deserve him!

_So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong _

Hell, he had been deluded in thinking that their relationship would last. He woke up remembering the heat of her touch, the brush of her lips and the sound of her voice. Percy had never been a romantic- in fact despised the emotion- but thanks to one deceptive blonde that had all been thrown out the window, and Percy and found himself waxing lyrical about her.

Percy muttered a curse, taking a gulp of his drink. He had been stupid. Pursuing her relentlessly, refusing to take no for an answer, ignoring the scathing insults and the mocking laughter, most of it coming from her. Percy didn't know what it was but he knew that he just HAD to have Pansy Parkinson as a permanent fixture in his life.

And when she HAD finally given in to him, for the first time in his life Percy had felt content.

For the majority of his life Percy had felt the need to constantly prove himself: to his father, to his brothers to the wizarding world.

But when Pansy entered his life, Percy felt as if for the first time he didn't need to prove anything to her.

He had grown up the outsider of a big noisy family. His six siblings were all very much alike: outgoing, mischievous, noisy, and athletic.

He had born the brunt of their jokes for the majority of his teenage years, and when he had gotten a job with the Ministry of Magic he had assumed that they would start respecting him. Man had he been wrong.

They had in fact gotten worse. His parents were disappointed in him, his brothers mocked him and his sister refused to speak to him. It had been a hellish few months, prolonged by the fact that he had been too stubborn to admit he was in the wrong. But when Hermione and Krum had been kidnapped, he had been forced to rethink things. Especially when Krum ended up dead.

He had CRAWLED back to his family then, seeking for forgiveness that most had been reluctant to give. His siblings had only forgiven him because Harry had.

The only friend he had, had surprisingly been Pansy. She had spoken to him when his own flesh and blood refused to. They had both been the outcasts, forming a tentative friendship that had later turned into something else.

Percy scowl deepened. That 'something' obviously meant NOTHING to her.

_Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong _

The day he and Hermione had walked in on Draco and Pansy screwing, lingered in his mind like a bad smell; the tangle of bodies, the heavy breathing the ecstasy on both their faces. It was an image that no matter how much he drank he could not get out of his head.

It had been the first time in his life he had lost it. He stormed over to the withering bodies and hauled them apart. He then set about proving to the world that you do not mess with Percy Weasley and what he considered was his.

The only thing that had stopped Percy from killing Draco with his bare hands had been Hermione.

She had dragged him off her husband and literally flung Percy across the room. She had then turned to Draco, staring at him through cold, almost dead eyes. The whole room seemed to stand still as husband and wife stared at one another. Draco looked dazed and Hermione looked ready to finish off what Percy had started.

Instead, Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She then turned on her heel and walked out on them.

Percy grunted as he nursed his glass, glaring at the blonde couple moodily. Hermione had the power to castrate Draco Malfoy and get away with it. And what did she do, she bloody just walked away. Damn stupid woman!

His scowl deepened as he watched Pansy tilt her face towards Draco's and give him a peck on the cheek.

Draco leaned down to accept the kiss, a large hand resting lightly on Pansy's waist with startling familiarity.

They must've been going at it for ages. Screwing around behind both his and Hermione's backs, lying through their teeth.

"Ignore them," A warm sultry voice breathed in his ear, making him shiver. Percy downed the contents of his glass and turned to greet the beautiful brunette that had sidled up next to him.

Hermione Granger had turned into one drop-dead gorgeous woman. Gone was the bookish almost nerdy little girl that had nagged them all to a distraction, and in her place was a woman who was sexy enough to make a man stop in his tracks and forget his mama's name.

Like tonight, she stood before him in a dress that really should be illegal. At least illegal considering she was like a sister to him, and he didn't like the look that over half the men in the room kept shooting her.

The dress itself was blood red and figure hugging. Her arms and shoulders were bare and the scars that usually adorned her upper body were nothing but a faint line, and one had to concentrate to see them. She probably had used a disillusionment charm to cover them. It flowed over her body like it was painted on, emphasizing the curves of her hips. It was also backless, showing off the phoenix tattoo at the base of her spine.

Her hair flowed down her back like a dark waterfall, her make-up was minimal, but then Hermione Granger had the type of face that didn't need make-up.

Percy almost wished it was Hermione he had fallen for, but then dismissed the notion. That would be almost like incest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, his eyes going back to his ex.

"Riiiiggghhhttt." Hermione drawled, settling in the seat next to him. "And if you glare any harder you'll burn a hole right through them."

_Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair? _

Percy grunted as he signalled the waiter for another glass.

"Hell, that's a lot tamer than what I WANT to do to them!" he muttered, nodding as the waiter slid another glass in front of him.

"Like I said, ignore them," Hermione murmured, taking Percy's glass from him and downing it in one go.

"Easier said than done!" he muttered, turning his glare on her. "How do you do it?" he asked her quietly, his eyes straying BACK to the blonde couple. "How do you ignore the fact that the man you married is now married to someone else and has a baby with them?"

Hermione lifted graceful shoulders, her gaze drifting to the couple in question.

"I – distract myself with someone else." She grinned, her eyes then slanting to the other side of the room, where a tall and darkly handsome ex-Slytherin stood talking to Harry.

"What IS it with you and Slytherins?" Percy asked dryly. "First Malfoy, and then Zabini." Hermione's smile turned wicked as she winked at him.

"Because they're sexy." She laughed, her gaze going back to her companion. As if he could sense her gaze, Zabini paused and turned to stare at her, a small smile tilting the corner of his lips.

"And you know what I'm saying is true," Percy snorted as his gaze drifted back to the blonde couple.

"You know everyone thinks you're sleeping with Zabini to get back at Draco," Percy said bluntly, watching as his friend flashed her date a quick grin and then turn her attention back to him.

"Percy, baby, I learnt a long time ago not to give a damn about what people think. They will think what they wanna think. Whether it's the truth or not." She shrugged, her eyes drifting over the people on the dance floor.

"And you're able to forget him?" Percy asked, nodding to Draco who danced with his new wife. "Just like that?" Percy asked, snapping his fingers.

An unnamed emotion crossed Hermione's beautiful features as her gaze fell on the man in question. She took her time in answering.

"No," she said honestly, "I won't lie to you, Percy. It's been one of the hardest things I've had to do in my life." She turned dark eyes on him. "To forget about the man that I had pledged my life to." Her eyes drifted back to her ex. "And between me and you, I'm not FULLY over him. But like someone once told me, I have a son to think about and wallowing in self pity is not going to help a little boy who's heart is broken as well." She lifted slim shoulders, turning back to him and shaking off her sombre mood. "Besides, the way I see it, it's their loss not ours."

Percy studied his friend through narrowed eyes. He wished he COULD move on, just to make things a little easier to breathe, but at the moment he couldn't.

"But with BLAISE?" Percy asked, nodding to the dark Italian. "What happened to Charlie?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she shifted in her seat.

"Contrary to what your mum and everyone else believes, it's not ME Charlie is in love with." She chuckled, signalling the waiter for two more whiskeys.

That was news to Percy. At any given chance his older brother was flirting with the witch in front of him.

"Oh, are you sure about that?"

"Positive." She leaned closer to him. "Think about it, what type of women does your brother constantly date?"

Percy frowned as he searched for his brother, his eyes narrowing on his date: typically beautiful, tall, elegant, dark eyes, and dark skin. Percy shrugged.

"Wouldn't have a clue," Percy confessed, frowning at his companion. Hermione chuckled.

"Let's just say he IS in love with someone, and no it's NOT me, and yes she IS with someone else." Hermione shrugged again. "It's a bit of unrequited love. She doesn't know and he won't try anything because he respects her partner too much." Percy scowled.

"How do you KNOW all this?" Percy demanded. Hermione chuckled turning to glance at his older brother and his date.

"Your brother needed someone to unload to, and that someone was me." Percy snorted, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"Tell me something, Hermione," Percy asked quietly as he watched Draco spin Pansy onto the dance floor. "Does it get any easier?"

Hermione's lips twisted, nodding to the waiter that slid the two whiskeys in front of her.

"There are times when it seems like it does, but then you fall into that pit again and it seems like you can't climb your way out of it." She slid his whiskey in front of him. "And then you go and try and prove to the world that you're not dying inside." She took a sip of her whiskey, her dark eyes never leaving his.

"Then how do you deal?"

"By taking it one step at a time," she replied, reaching out and smoothing his collar.

"And taking it one day at a time. Your family is here for you Percy, don't try and do this by yourself," Hermione finished.

Percy frowned as Draco lowered his head towards Pansy, his lips brushing against hers lightly. Jealousy ripped through him as his whole body tensed.

"Percy!" Hermione clicked her fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of his red haze. "Ignore them. Don't look at them. You go over there and cause a scene and Draco wins. Not only does he have your girl, he can cause the otherwise emotionless Percy Weasley to react. Turn away, don't look at them and pretend that they're not even there!" Hermione soothed.

"HOW!?" he snarled between clenched teeth.

"By taking your glass and joining me with your family on the other side of the room. Don't give them the satisfaction of knowing that your attention is on them." Hermione stood and held out a hand.

"Come on, let's join your family."

Percy stood, downed the glass and took Hermione's hand. There were not too many people that had Percy Weasley's determination. That's what he was known for. When he wanted something, he was determined to get it. And right now, Percy Weasley was determined- even if it was the last thing he'd ever do- was to forget Pansy Parkinson, even if it killed him.


	5. Chapter 5

There were times in Hermione Granger's life when she felt as if she were being ripped apart. Literally, ripped apart. Where all she could feel was the piercing pain that seemed to dominate every waking thought and every waking moment. And all she wanted was it to stop. All she NEEDED was for it to stop. So that at least she could breathe again.

And there had been only one time in her life that she had felt a pain as much as this. And that had been when she had been captured. Those few weeks in Voldermort's clutches had forever changed her outlook on life. It had changed her from the naive girl she had once been, to the battle scarred war veteran she now was.

Hell, here she was, barely 24 and already she was even more jaded than her grandfather, and he had served in WWII.

Hermione took a deep steadying breath as she sat in her study, staring at the flickering embers of the fire she had lit earlier, nursing her fifth glass of fire whiskey.

Initially, she had tried to get drunk, just so she could stop the pain. But as she sat there sipping her fifth glass, she knew that that probably wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Her tolerance for alcohol, whether it was Muggle or wizard, was unusually high. She could in fact drink most of the men in her acquaintance under the table, save for one darkly handsome Italian and possibly Charlie Weasley. It was something she wasn't necessarily proud of, but at times it did come in handy.

But now, as she sat in her large home she had once shared with her husband, Hermione wished she could drink herself until she forgot.

_They would try to tell me something  
Oh, but I was hearing nothing  
When they said you was just playing me _

And it was all because of Draco Malfoy. Hermione muttered a vicious curse as she tossed back the contents of her glass and slammed it down hard.

She hated feeling this way. Hated the fact that she had been used and then tossed out as if she were yesterday's news. Hated the fact that she had ignored everyone's warning and followed her heart.

Most would say she had brought this on herself. After all, they ALL had warned her that getting involved with Draco Malfoy would only lead to heartbreak.

He may have switched sides, but that didn't change a lifetime of teachings. He would ALWAYS think himself better than her and she would only end up in pain.

_I didn't listen  
I didn't want to  
You couldn't find a blinder fool _

But it was something that she had REFUSED to hear. It was something she didn't WANT to hear.

Fool as she was, she thought that he had changed. He had shown such compassion after her capture. Had shown her a side to him that she didn't even know had existed.

He had told her things about his life growing up that she had thought he hadn't shared with anyone.

How his father thought that Draco was his own torture toy, and how he used to beat Draco everyday just to make a man out of him. How there would be Death Eater meetings and Draco was expected to attend and listen as the insane circle would detail every gory titbit about what muggle they tortured and how- like salivating dogs- the others would lap it up. And how Lucius had made Draco use the Cruciatus Curse on a fellow Slytherin just because he had made the mistake of sleeping during one of Lucius's 'talks'.

_I'm here  
Searching through the wreckage  
Wondering why the message never got through  
And I found I misplaced all of my faith  
How could I put my faith in you? _

And the wreckage wasn't just her own personal emotions. The wreckage was also one little boy that lay tucked up in her bed and who had cried himself to sleep.

DJ didn't understand the fact that his father didn't want to see him anymore. Didn't understand that Daddy didn't love mama anymore and had moved in with Aunt Pansy.

All he had known was that his parents loved him to a distraction. He had uncles and aunts that loved him and had a grandmother who doted on him and a grandfather that would give him anything he wanted.

Ever since Hermione's parents had been killed early on in the war, Molly and Arthur had taken Hermione under their wings and treated her like their own. They may have not liked it when she married Draco, but they adored DJ. Spoiling him more than his own parents.

At four, DJ was the spitting image of his father. White blonde hair, impish silver eyes that had his grandmother Molly eating out of his hands, and slender frame that he would more than likely grow out of once he hit his late teens, like his father had done.

His personality was a mixture of his parents. He had Draco's arrogance and quick wit, but his mother's intelligence and loyalty. He had his father's smirk and playful nature yet he had his mother's determination and strength.

He was the only reason Hermione hadn't killed Draco. The only reason why Hermione hadn't let the anger and the hate consume her and hex her ex-husband and his mistress.

Hermione scowled as she flicked her fingers, watching as black liquid appeared in her empty glass. Tilting her head, she waved her index finger and the contents of the glass rose higher.

She had been drinking fire whiskey for most of the night. Time to try something new.

Rum was a muggle drink. And it could be quite potent depending on the alcohol level. Hopefully it would at least help her on her way.

_How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here deceiving  
When I was here believing in you _

Dammit she had believed his lies. Believed him when he said he had been working late, believed him when he said Molly was an interfering old biddy and that she didn't need to worry about him and Pansy.

How many times did he lie to her? Had he been sleeping with her from the start? Had those nights when he had arrived home late at night exhausted and barely able to walk been because he had been screwing Pansy?

Hermione swore, violently tossed back the rest of the contents of her glass and threw the glass against the wall. Hearing the satisfying sound of the glass shatter, Hermione stood and started pacing.

She was an idiot. No two ways about it. She had believed everything he had to say. The silver-tongued slime-ball had lied right through his perfect teeth and told her what she wanted to hear.

_I got to put the blame on myself  
Should've known with everyone else  
Just knowing they knew you was just bad news _

There was no one else to blame but herself. She had been the fool. Everyone had warned her.

Hell, even his best friend had told her to watch out. Blaise hadn't trusted Draco, so why had she?

Hermione muttered something under her breath and a glass with the same dark liquid appeared from out of nowhere, hovering within her reach.

Grabbing it, she took a large swallow, wincing as the liquid hit the back of her throat.

_I should've walked out  
I should've seen clear  
I'm glad your sad ass is out of here_

She should've left a long time ago. All the signs had been there. She had just been too thick to recognise them.

Hell, even MOLLY had seen the signs and hinted to her about them. But stubborn, know-it-all Granger thought she knew better.

"I know my husband," she mocked, tossing back the last bit of her glass. Immediately it refilled. "He wouldn't do that to me," she continued bitterly.

"Like hell, he had been screwing the Paris-Hilton wannabe from day one!" she snarled, referring to the blonde socialite that dominated the muggle headlines.

Hermione came to a halt, muttering a curse as the room spun crazily. Okay NOW the alcohol was kicking in? she thought.

Throwing herself into the chair she had just vacated, she waved her hand, her eyes narrowing as four large photo albums appeared before her.

_I've gone and thrown out all the records  
All the ones that ever reminded me of you  
I've gone and tore up all the pictures  
'Cause there was not one shred of truth _

Clicking her finger, Hermione watched as numerous photos danced across her view.

Their wedding photos: one of Draco and her kissing. Scowling, she snapped her fingers and suddenly the photo was engulfed in flames.

Another one of their wedding: this time it had her, Draco, Blaise and Ginny all smiling happily. Snap! Gone in a cloud of dust.

The next one of her Draco holding a squalling DJ, just minutes after her giving birth. She looked tired, Draco looked proud, DJ angry. Snap, another one gone in a cloud of dust.

Lies, all of it: The tender words of I love you, the desperate kisses, the loving touches, all of it, LIES!

Snap, Snap, Snap. One by one the photos appeared and just as soon they were engulfed in flames. And with each one, Hermione was getting angrier and angrier. Her glass kept refilling itself automatically with the same dark liquid, until Hermione stared blaringly at the last one.

She took a deep hiccupping breath, surprised to find her face wet with tears. Dammit, why was she crying over the scum-sucking deadbeat? she thought angrily. He was nothing. Nothing but a lying, cheating son-of-a-bitch that needed his dick hexed off!

Hermione brightened at the thought and then shook her head. Nah, he wasn't worth it. To retaliate was to let him know he had hurt her, and she wasn't giving him the pleasure.

_There were so many times  
There were so many lies  
I don't know why I stayed on you  
There were so many days  
There were so many games  
I should've thrown your sad ass out _

Actually, what she should've done was kick his sorry ass until he couldn't walk again, but then that would be retaliating. Hermione didn't want to retaliate.

Right?

"He's not worth it, Hermione." Hermione tensed, her thoughts automatically going to her son and his protection. Then her brain kicked in and she recognised the deep tones. Blaise Zabini. Dark almost black eyes met eyes the colour of cerulean.

"Zabini," she acknowledged, raising her half empty glass in greeting. "Checking up on me?"

"You could say that," he responded, leaning lazily against the frame of the door.

"Just making sure you're not doing anything you might regret later."

Hermione chuckled humourlessly, emptying the contents of her glass.

"Like what?" she asked archly. "Hexing Draco and his little bit on side won't change the fact that he still prefers her over me. Nor does it change the fact that she's pregnant with his child and he chose 'it' over DJ." Hermione shrugged, refilling her glass with a flick of her wrist.

"He's an idiot," Blaise said simply, making his way into the room. "Always has been and always will be."

The corner of Hermione's mouth lifted as she stared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on HIS side in all this mess?" she asked him, one brow raised. "You Slytherins are supposed to stick together," she pointed out.

Blaise lifted his broad shoulders as he settled into the chair opposite her.

"House loyalty only takes you so far," he responded. "Besides, no one deserves to be cheated on."

Hermione gave a short bark of laughter.

"If only Draco had that philosophy," she mocked gently, taking another swallow of the dark liquid.

"You know, drinking yourself into a stupor while your son is upstairs is not a bright idea," he pointed out, indicating the full glass she savoured.

"Note that I have TRIED to drink myself into a stupor as you so eloquently put it, but it's not working." She flashed him a hard smile. "Besides, DJ's fine. He cried himself into exhaustion. He won't be up until the morning."

"And you. How are you faring at the moment?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, staring at the dark Italian.

For the life of her she didn't know why this man was not married. It wasn't because there was a shortage of women. In fact, there were willing women everywhere he went. He dated often, but never the same girl more than twice.

Draco had said it was because he was picky; he had the idea of the perfect woman for him in his head and no one matched up.

"You need to get married," she said bluntly, staring at him.

Surprise crossed his face as he returned her stare.

"Why? Look where it got you," he returned candidly. "And don't change the subject. How are you doing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said airily. "The man that I had married cheated on me with one of his best friends, got her pregnant and decided the last five years of his life were a mistake and left his family for her. Other than that, I'm peachy keen."

"Hermione," Blaise reprimanded softly, "I was only asking."

_But now the game is through  
I'll never trust in you  
I've finally got wise  
I opened up my eyes  
Your game is over _

For the first time in years, Hermione nearly flushed at her rudeness. Taking a deep breath she turned her stare back to the flickering flames.

"I apologise," she said softly. "It's difficult. Knowing that each day I get up and turn over he won't be there anymore. Knowing that my son won't have his daddy in his life anymore because he's not good enough for him." Hermione shrugged. "I can almost get past the fact that it's not me Draco wants anymore," she murmured.

"Almost, but what's killing me is that there's a little boy upstairs that doesn't understand why his father doesn't want anything to do with him. My baby is hurting and I can't do anything about it."

Blaise continued to stare at her, not saying a thing.

"You know it took a lot for me to trust him," she revealed softly. "Those first few days after I escaped from Voldermort, he was there ready to fight my demons, slay my dragons, and offer me tenderness and not sympathy. I know a lot of people expected Ron and I to hook up, but it wasn't in the cards for us." She swirled her glass, gazing into the fire.

"Draco said the right things at the right time. I genuinely believed that he loved me."

"For what its worth," Blaise said softly, "I think he did."

"Was it love?" she asked. "Or infatuation? There's a very thin line between the two. One stems from a real emotion- on that one person- faults and all, the other stems from the IDEA of who you think that person is."

Blaise leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"But infatuation, once nurtured can grow into love. Most relationships start out with infatuation. What makes it love is when you nurture it and encourage it to grow." Hermione laughed bitterly.

"But then it goes back to what he really felt doesn't it? Infatuation. And like you said, once nurtured it can grow into love. If left alone it dies. Is that what happened between us, Blaise? Did I let things get so bad between us that he wanted to find that love somewhere else?" Hermione turned tortured eyes on her friend.

"It's not your fault, Hermione," he said firmly. "If he was man enough he would've tried to talk to you about it, not go about it the way he did."

"Yeah, but I can't help but think, if only I had let him in a little more and not held myself back, if I had told him about what happened to me when Voldermort had captured me, would that have changed things?" Blaise met her gaze steadily as he stretched his long legs out in front of him.

"Honestly I don't know. But what I do know is that you are strong enough to get through this, strong enough to pick up the pieces and move on. Don't wallow too long, Hermione, you have a son that needs you." Hermione's mouth quirked as she stared at the Slytherin.

Trust Blaise not to flower anything up. He said it how it was and that's that. Which in a way was good. It snapped her out of her funk.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Zabini," she said dryly, draining the contents of her glass and placing it on the table.

"If you want sympathy, call Molly," Blaise said bluntly, "but if you want someone to talk or scream at, I'm here." He gave a small chuckle. "Who knows, I may even shout back."

Hermione gave a short bark of laughter.

"How about a drinking buddy?" she asked, conjuring up another glass. "I shouldn't get drunk all by myself."

The corner of Blaise's lips lifted as he accepted the offer. Lifting the glass to his lips he studied the woman opposite him.

If anyone could get through this kind of heartbreak it would be Hermione. Her will was way too strong to break. She had survived being a prisoner of war in one of the bloodiest battles in the wizarding world and she would survive this. Of this he had no doubt.

And if his friend was too thick to realise what he had, then more fool him. Blaise however, was no fool. He had been given a chance of a lifetime, and all he had to do was wait it out. And if Blaise was anything he was a patient man… a very patient man.


	6. Chapter 6

He watched her, waiting to see if she would go through with it. Watching her to see if she had forgotten everything they meant to each other. Wanting the one thing he himself had thrown away.

The upcoming nuptials of Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini was something that was bound to happen. Something, that really, was inevitable. He had prepared himself for it. Psyched himself up for it so that when the news finally came he would be ready. But then when that news finally DID come, Draco knew he had only been fooling himself.

Especially when he had read the five-page spread that Witch Weekly had dedicated to the couple: "True Love at Last for England's Favourite Heroine?" the headlines had screamed, accompanied with a picture taken from last years Ministry Ball.

She had been with his best friend- or his EX-best friend to be precise- and they made one damn good-looking couple.

Blaise: dark hair, dark skin and indigo coloured eyes flashing an intimate smile to woman at his side. And Hermione, dressed in that breath-stealing red dress that had all the men, young AND old, taking a second, third, and even a fourth look at her. Skin the colour of warm toffee, eyes the colour of thick molasses and a smile equally as intimate as she stared up at Blaise.

Blaise had his head bent towards hers as the picture caught him brushing his lips against her cheek, and then whispering something in her ear.

Jealousy, resentment and white-hot fury tore through him at that one picture, and he had pitched the glass in his hand across the room in a fit of fury that had startled those around him. He then shot to his feet and had stormed out of the office.

But even though that had happened, he had to come today. He had to see if she'd go through with it.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, and BECAUSE of those desperate times, he had polyjuiced himself into Flitch. Draco grimaced. Not the most brilliant of plans but because the 'happy' couple had decided to get married at Hogwarts, no one would've questioned the ancient caretaker's presence at their wedding.

So Draco had paid the old man a visit. Got the old caretaker off his face drunk and polyjuiced himself into the greasy little man. Draco looked down at his clothes with distaste. Didn't that old man know how to wash his clothes?! he thought disgustedly. The grimy suit he wore was the cleanest thing he had found in Flitch's closet, and no matter WHAT he did to the man's hair, it still clung to his scalp in greasy waves. Draco shuddered as he looked at his fingers. Dirt clung to his nails and Draco had a distinct impression that the yellow stains were permanent.

Shaking his head, Draco turned his attention to the scene around him.

Trust Hogwarts to go all out, especially for one of its most prized students.

The Quidditch pitch in which he used to play on as a kid now housed hundreds of pristine white chairs, with a single aisle straight down the middle making way for the beautiful bride to walk down. Candles hovered over in the darkened night casting a soft romantic glow over the pitch. Rose petals covered the ground, and towards the front of the chairs, underneath a starry sky were two muggle singers that had been Hermione's favourite since school, crooning love songs to the waiting guests.

Draco's lips twisted bitterly as he stared at the two singers. KC and JoJo, Hermione's favourite muggle singers, and Blaise Zabini was able to get them to a wizarding wedding to sing.

Draco took a deep breath. He had fooled himself into believing that she wouldn't go through with the wedding. He didn't know why he thought that, but he had. Maybe it was false hope, maybe he was just fooling himself, or maybe- just maybe- he thought that she had loved him so much that no one else would've been good enough. Especially not someone he had considered his best friend at one time.

Blaise had chosen a side in his divorce with Hermione. And really, Draco shouldn't have been surprised when it was her side and not his. Draco had always had the feeling that Blaise was in love with his wife. There were times when he saw the certain looks he gave her, or the way he quickly defended her whenever Draco went on one of his rants. And now with Draco well and truly out of the way, Blaise had calmly slotted into HIS role as her bed partner and now as her husband.

But still, he never thought she would marry Blaise. Actually, maybe it was that Draco HOPED she wouldn't move on. Hoped that he was so firmly stamped in her mind and in her heart that there would be room for no one else.

An arrogant notion, hell yes. A selfish notion? Who the hell cared! It was what he wanted and what he prayed for.

Draco resisted the urge to shrug. But again he was fooling himself. Hell, he had been fooling himself ever since he had heard the rumours that his ex-wife had hooked up with his ex-housemate. He had made himself believe that she was on the rebound, and her having a relationship with Blaise was a way to get back at him. And when it came to his ex-wife, Draco had made himself believe a lot of things.

He had made himself believe in happily ever after with her. Made himself believe that they were meant to BE together. That everything would sort itself out. Again, he was fooling himself. It seemed like that was what he was good at; fooling himself.

Draco grimaced. He SHOULD NOT be there. Hell, he knew he shouldn't be there. Knew that if anyone of those close to her knew that he was there, they wouldn't hesitate to hex him into oblivion. Knowing those bloody best friends of hers, they would've made a game out of it to see who could make him scream the loudest.

Hell, he hadn't deserved her when he had her. Still didn't deserve her. The whispers that had followed him after their break up had confirmed that. He HAD it all in his hand. He had THE most desirable witch in today's world in his bed and in his hands. Had her loyalty, her love, had everything a wizard could want and more. But he had thrown that all away, admittedly not willingly. His hand had been forced, but he still gave up a future with her and his son.

His son. His gaze drifted to the boy in question, standing proudly at the altar. Six years old, tall and handsome in his tux, standing next to the man that at one time had been him.

DJ! A clamp closed around his heart as he watched the little boy. White blonde hair capped a slightly pointed face that he would no doubt grow into once he got older. High cheekbones and flashing quick silver eyes. He was tall for his age, something that he didn't get from Draco, who hadn't grown into current height until his late teens, but he held himself like a Malfoy; proud with a dignified air. DJ looked so much like him at that age.

But Draco remembered an incident not so long ago when his son had looked at him with such anger and hatred he wanted to weep.

!Flashback!

Draco entered the store only half aware of what he was doing. He was late, and if there was one thing Draco Malfoy hated being, it was late. He prided himself on being able to control his day and what happened in it. Unfortunately for him, today wasn't one of those days.

Draco willed away the tension that was beginning to form in his temple. His day had gradually gone from bad to worse, and it all started in the early hours of the morning when Jonathan refused to settle.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting impatiently for a desk clerk to come and serve him.

For the past few mornings, Jonathan had woken up crying and nothing Pansy or Draco did seem to appease him. He just continued to cry. So the same was this morning.

And then his 9 am appointment decided to be late, which put his whole schedule off by 30 minutes, and he ended up being late to every meeting he had.

And now he had to pick up new robes for the ministry dinner on Saturday night. He HATED ministry dinners.

"Papa!" Draco felt his whole body freeze at the familiar voice, his heart pounding.

"It can't be," he whispered, his gaze searching the store for the familiar face.

He followed the sound only to stop short as a small body came barrelling around the corner and straight into his arms.

"PA- oomph!" the young boy muttered a curse as he fell on his butt.

Draco stared down at the little boy at his feet, hungrily drinking in the sight of his slight frame, his white-blonde hair and his dark sliver eyes that stared back at him.

"Whoops, sorr – YOU!" the little boy hissed, shaking off Draco's offered hand and scrambling to his feet.

Draco froze at the open hostility, silver eyes narrowing.

"DJ!" a deep voice reprimanded, causing the boy to take a step back. "There is no need to be rude. Apologise." Draco's gaze was drawn to the tall dark figure that materialised behind HIS son, one large hand dropping on HIS son's thin shoulder.

"No," DJ bit out, shrugging Blaise's hand away.

"Son," Blaise murmured, staring down at DJ.

Violence like never before tore through Draco at that one softly spoken word, and he felt like hitting something- Felt like hitting Blaise! Draco felt his fists clench as he gritted his teeth. He had NO RIGHT to call his son by that endearment. NO RIGHT AT ALL!

Damn it, he was HIS son, he had HIS face and Blaise Zabini had no FREAKING right to call him anything.

Draco's whole body tensed as he turned cold eyes to the man that once had held all his secrets. To the man who had been the first person to know that he had fallen in love with Hermione Granger.

"I'm sorry," the boy snapped, glaring at Draco. "I want to leave, papa. Now," DJ said stiffly, ignoring Draco.

Blaise nodded down at the little boy placing black robes in the boy's arms.

"Go tell Madam Hunter that these are the robes you will be taking and I'll meet you at the front counter."

"Yes papa," The boy said obediently. Deliberately turning his back on Draco, the boy left without even a glance back.

"Well, well, well, Zabini, playing happy families are we?" Draco asked mockingly as the little boy walked away.

"There is no playing in it, Malfoy. I'm in this for keeps."

Draco gave a short bark of laughter.

"By playing daddy to MY son, and sleeping with MY wife? Tell me something, Zabini, what's it like knowing I had her first and that that there is MY son?" He didn't know where the words were coming from, all he knew was that they were pouring out of his mouth laced with venom, and nothing he could do could stop it..

A slow smile crossed Blaise's dark features as he stared at Draco.

"You may have HAD Hermione first, but I have her now. And now is all that matters." Blaise smirked at the rage in Draco's eyes. "And that," he stated, nodding his head towards the little boy that was being fussed over by Madam Hunter. "That there is calling me papa. So really all I have to say, Draco, is thank you," Blaise said simply. "Thank you for stuffing up the best thing that you have ever had and handing it over to me." Blaise's smile widened as Draco took a menacing step towards him. "Because unlike you, I'm not a fool. I know a good thing when I have it and I'll be dammed if I let anyone take it away from me."

Blaise gave him one last pitying look before turning on his heel and walking away.

END FLASHBACK

Draco's lips twisted. That had not been a good day. Blaise had walked away not only with his son's hand firmly grasped in his, but with his wife waiting for him at home.

How he hated the man. It was like a burning deep inside of him that seemed to consume him night and day as he thought about the man he had considered his best friend now sleeping with his wife. And it didn't matter that they had been divorced for over a year and the fact that he had married Pansy. It didn't matter that she had moved on. To him Hermione would always be his wife.

And right now all he ever wanted was one more chance. One more chance to tell Hermione that he had made a mistake; a colossal mistake. To tell her that he had been an idiot and that he would do anything just to have that one more chance.

A high pitched laugh caught his attention as Draco lifted his head to stare at the familiar red-head that had been the cause for everything that had went wrong in his adult life.

Molly 'Freaking' Weasley. Draco felt the muscles in his body tense as he glared at the plump woman, resisting the urge to hex her. Because of her, he no longer had Hermione in his life. Because of her, DJ hated him with a vengeance that rivalled his hatred for his own father. Because of her Hermione was now marrying another man… All because of her! Because of her he no longer had a say in his son's life. Because of her he had nothing.

As if feeling the intensity of his stare, Molly turned and met his gaze. A puzzled look crossed her features as she gave him a cheery wave. Draco shot her a look so full of venom it had her dropping her hand and taking a step back.

His blood cried out for vengeance, his body shook with the intensity of the moment, but Draco forced himself to drop her gaze and turn that same glare on some random wizard that had bumped into him.

He couldn't waste his time thinking about her now. Not when he needed all his energy to concentrate on the upcoming wedding.

"You know Malfoy, I didn't think you'd have the balls to show up today," a deep voice chuckled beside him. "I suppose at some time in my life I have to be wrong. Too bad it had to be now."

Draco froze, feeling a moment of blind panic that maybe the poly juice had worn off. Taking a quick glance down at his fingers he noticed the same yellow stained digits that he had been glaring at just moments ago.

Draco ignored him, hoping Charlie Weasley would leave him alone.

"Hermione put me in charge of security," Charlie said conversationally. "But it was actually DJ that helped me out. You know Malfoy, he may look like you but he obviously has Hermione's brains." Charlie stood beside him, dressed immaculately in black robes. "He was the one who thought that you would come today – disguised –" Charlie raked a look over the Draco's stooped figure. " – And actually found a security spell where it would detect you no matter what you looked like." Charlie smiled at him coldly. "Pretty good for someone you thought wasn't good enough for you, huh?"

Pride shifted inside of him as he listened to the older man. Turning Draco glared at him.

"Sonny, are you blind or just drunk," Draco snapped, trying not to flinch as he smelt his own bad breath. "I know you Weasleys aren't too bright upstairs, but mistaking me for a Malfoy is beyond stupid!"

Charlie ignored the smaller man's hostility, instead showing him the crudely cut ring he had on his right hand.

"Like it? DJ made it for me. He charmed it to your DNA so that if you SHOULD show up it flashes, letting me know that you're around. And the closer I get to you the more brightly it shines. That's how I know that you've lowered yourself to the lowest of low. Polyjuicing yourself into Flitch? Damn Malfoy, how the mighty have fallen."

Draco stared at the ring silently, part of him proud that HIS son had created such a charm, part of him cursing his son for having such an inquisitive mind.

Draco twisted his lips into a bitter smile as he glared at the other man.

"You going to run and tell on me now, Weasley?" Draco mocked, wishing he were his normal self. Out of the whole Weasley Clan, Charlie was by far the shortest. Draco was taller than Charlie by at least 7 inches, but as Flitch, Charlie topped him easily.

"On the contrary, Malfoy, if you want to submit yourself to this kind of torture, go for it. What I will – warn you though, is that if you do ANYTHING – and I mean ANYTHING –to try and stop this marriage from going through, I will kill you." The last part was said so softly and so deadly that Draco had to repress a shiver.

"You were dumb enough to let a woman like Hermione walk away from you. Now be man enough to let her hold onto a little piece of happiness that you've denied her."

Draco felt his hackles rise.

"You don't know the situation, Weasley! So don't even think –"

Charlie chuckled, shooting him a mocking look.

"What? That my mother blackmailed both you AND Pansy into letting Hermione and Percy go. That she drugged you and then threatened to expose your little dirty secrets."

At the surprised look on Draco/Flitch's face Charlie smirked.

"Boy, I know all about my mother's part in your divorce."

"Then why –?" Draco bit out desperately.

"Because if you REALLY loved Hermione – like how you claimed – no one, NOTHING would've prevented you from proving your innocence. No matter how dark your past is." Charlie stretched his body shooting him a pitying look.

Draco clenched his fists, resisting the urge to lash out at the other man.

"You know something, I actually thought that you and Hermione would go the distance," Charlie revealed. "How wrong was I?" Charlie snickered. "You let an interfering old woman dictate your life. How sad is that?"

"Shut up, Weasley," Draco gritted, his body trembling.

"Or you'll what? Hex me? Punch me?" Charlie taunted. "Son, I'm not my brothers. I have no qualms whatsoever in killing you." Charlie chuckled evilly. "I'm very good at hiding bodies. But take this as a promise. You cause ANY trouble for Hermione OR DJ, and they will be finding your body parts all over England," Charlie murmured.

Draco gritted his teeth, knowing that if there was any Weasley capable to carrying out his threat, it was this man in front of him.

"The way you're talking, anyone would think YOU were in love with her," Draco stated between clenched teeth.

Charlie brows rose as he stared at him.

"Hermione has never been anything more to me than a little sister. I would do exactly the same thing for Ginny. I look after me and mine." Charlie shot him one more disparaging look.

"You didn't want her, Malfoy. Don't ruin her chance of happiness because of your selfishness." And with that parting shot, Charlie left, sauntering towards his family.

He knew. Dammit Charlie Weasley knew what his mother had done to him and did nothing! Son of a bitch!

Draco took a deep breath, trying to control the torrent of emotion rolling through him. Everything in him screamed out to stop this wedding, no matter the consequences, but a small tiny voice at the back of his mind told him to let it go. Let her live her life. Let her be happy. Let her marry another man.

The sounds of the guitar echoed through the grounds. People paused as they looked around at each other, and Molly Weasley started clapping her hands ushering people into their seats.

Fred and Angela's baby girl, Grace, walked slowly down the aisle, looking like her mama, and dutifully placing rose petals along the path. Draco watched as she came to stand in front of DJ, who held out a hand to her. Grace smiled up at him solemnly and moved to stand at his side.

As the two singers came in with their soulful voices, Ginny slowly made her way down the aisle, looking beautiful in a figure hugging light green dress. Draco saw Potter stand up straight as he watched her intently. Ginny then winked at Harry, who shot her a secretive smile.

Draco took a deep shuddering breath as memories assaulted him. His eyes drifted from Ginny down the aisle where she had come from, and then onto a familiar figure.

Standing at the end of the long aisle stood Hermione in all her wedding glory. Draco's breath caught in his throat. She looked – magnificent. Breathtaking. Beautiful.

If possible she looked even more beautiful now than she did on THEIR wedding day. Her dress was strapless, the bodice hugging her breasts and showing off the elegant line of her shoulders. The dress hugged the top half of her body, emphasising the leanness of her body and then flowing out at the waist. Her hair curled and piled on the back of her head, with stray pieces escaping from their confinement.

Draco felt everything inside him clench as she drifted towards Blaise slowly. Draco took a deep breath. Slowly… in… out… in… out…

He watched as she stopped before Blaise, whose whole focus was on the woman in front of him. Without warning, Blaise leaned forward and captured Hermione's mouth in a deep kiss, making everyone around them chuckle.

"You're supposed to wait until AFTER I pronounce you husband and wife, Mr Zabini," Snape intoned dryly, giving the kissing couple a reproving look.

"Sorry Severus," Blaise apologised, not taking his eyes off his bride to be. "I couldn't seem to help myself."

Even from where Draco stood, he could see his ex-house leader roll his eyes at the couple.

"Well, if you're quite finished. I'd like to proceed with the ceremony," Snape said archly.

"Proceed away, Severus. Proceed away."

Draco took one last deep breath, clenching his fists as he saw the look on Hermione's face. She WAS happy. Happy with this man that wasn't him.

Draco twisted his neck to the side as he stood there undecided. The selfish part of him wanted to put a halt to the marriage, grab Hermione and make her listen to him. But the other part of him, the part where he WANTED her to find a little happiness, made him stand still and do nothing. That part of him made him watch as Hermione married another man, binding her future and their son's future to another man; a man that wasn't him.

Draco let out a shuddering breath as Snape finally pronounced, "Now you can kiss your bride, Mr Zabini."

Blaise stepped forward and pulled a laughing Hermione into his arms. Suddenly, fireworks exploded over the ceremony, raining white rose petals over the newly married couple and their guests.

A small bitter smile crossed Draco's features as he stared at the kissing couple. Touching yellow stained fingers to his lips, Draco blew his ex-wife a kiss.

"Be happy, Hermione," he whispered as the crowd let out shouts of joy. "Please be happy."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I can't believe it's true, **__**  
**__**I'm standing here in front of you, **__**  
**__**And you are here with me. **_

"Okay breathe," Blaise Zabini muttered to himself, tugging at his collar. Dammit, who was sucking all the oxygen out of the room? Wait, they weren't in a room. They were out on the old quidditch pitch. Shit. "

You need to breathe, Zabini. You don't want to pass out before she comes down the aisle!" he assured himself, grimacing at the odd look Adrian Pucey, his best man, shot him. Yeah that's all he needed. For people to think he was crazy.

Rubbing his thumb over the pads of his index and middle finger - a sure sign to say he was nervous - Blaise resisted the urge to fidget. Zabinis did not fidget. Zabinis were composed, collected and DID NOT FIDGET!

_**So unbelievable, **__**  
**__**I'll never ever let you go, **__**  
**__**My heart is yours for keeps. **_

Despite that mantra Blaise shifted slightly on his feet, his gaze passing over the large crowd that had gathered for his wedding- his and Hermione's wedding. Something that only a few years ago would have been considered unthinkable. Hell, she had been married to Draco and he - well he was longing for something he never thought he would have a chance with.

However now that he had it, there was no way in hell he was giving it up.

_**Let's make a vow, **__**  
**__**Right here and now. **_

Blaise was no one's fool. He knew an opportunity when he saw one. Especially an opportunity that he probably wouldn't ever have again. So when Draco had made a complete fool of him self, Blaise stepped into his shoes and did not regret it for one moment.

_**This is the day that I prayed for, **__**  
**__**And you the girl of my dreams. **_

Because honestly, who would pass up the opportunity to be the one that the woman they had loved from afar would turn to? Be the shoulder to cry on. Be the one to vent all their frustrations and anger to. Be the one who was there for them and their son, no matter what.

It was too good an opportunity to pass up. And being the Slytherin Blaise was, he wasn't about to give up that opportunity.

_**My place in life is right here by your side, **__**  
**__**On this day this very moment. **_

That was something Blaise believed with everything that was in him- that his place was right by her side. At this moment and every other waking moment Hermione Granger had. That he, Blaise Zabini would be there for her and her son. Unconditionally.

_**Today it's you and I, **__**  
**__**We celebrate a brand new life, **__**  
**__**That God has given us. **_

Today was the day that all his dreams would come true. Today was the day when years of longing and praying came to fruition and he finally got the woman that had plagued his dreams ever since he was a snobby 15 year old in potions class, watching her and her friends from afar.

_**Until the end of time, **__**  
**__**I'll hold your precious hand in mine, **__**  
**__**I **__**promise**__** you can trust, **__**  
**__**These simple words I do, **__**  
**__**Forever all my **__**love**__** for you. **_

Today was the day that he, Blaise Giovanni Zabini, would marry Hermione Jane Granger. It was enough to make this man want to puke all over his expensive Italian made shoes.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Blaise turned his attention to the wedding party.

Beside him stood Adrian Pucey, former Slytherin and his partner in the Elite Aurors Programme, a man who had fast become one of his best friends. And beside Adrian stood DJ, Hermione's son. HIS son. He may not be DJ's father biologically, but in every other way, DJ was definitely his son. And Blaise would hex anybody who said otherwise.

Blaise studied the little boy who had easily burrowed his way into his heart and lodged himself there, unrelentingly.

He had Draco's face and his mother's determination. But his personality was a mixture of Draco and Hermione together. He had Hermione's loyalty, her inner strength and her intellect. But he also had the Malfoy arrogance. Even at a young age, that trademark smirk was coming out, and that infamous Malfoy temper: explosive and intense.

But even though DJ looked like his father, it was Hermione that Blaise saw in him- his smile, his laughter- that was all Hermione.

Reaching out, Blaise squeezed his son's shoulder gently, flashing him a reassuring smile. Hell, DJ looked more nervous than he did, and he was the one getting married.

"Are you okay, Papa?" The young boy asked in a hushed whisper. Blaise's smile widened. He would never tire of hearing the young boy in front of him calling him Papa. It was a privilege that Blaise intended to savour.

"I am fine, _**ragazzo**_," Blaise assured him. "Impatient that your mother is taking her time."

DJ rolled his eyes.

"Women!" he said exasperatedly, throwing up his hands.

Blaise released a bark of laughter, feeling the anxiety and the tension ease out of him.

"You, DJ Zabini, are a very astute young man." He chuckled as the boy beamed up at him at the sound of his new last name.

The adoption papers had been signed off four days ago. Even though DJ had been calling him Papa for the last year or so, it hadn't been official until recently.

DJ flashed him a grin that reminded Blaise of Hermione: mischievous, quick and full of affection.

Hermione. It wasn't too long ago that Hermione's smiles were too few and far between.

As a teen, they had been lightening fast and infectious. She had given them out freely, to anyone who deserved them. He had been one of the lucky ones, and probably one of the only Slytherins that had received them.

Unlike his classmates, he honestly didn't have a problem with her heritage. He saw a talented, brilliant, MUGGLE born witch outclass and outsmart all those pureblood loving idiots effortlessly. And besides, they were following an insane half-breed who preached against the very thing he was.

After her capture by Voldermort, her smiles were almost non-existent. He had watched her as she buried laughter and joy under a thick layer of self-control. When she did smile they were no longer filled with life, but coldness with a slight sarcastic edge to it.

Then along came Draco. Blaise felt a twinge of … something as he thought of his once best friend and classmate.

Really, Blaise had no reason to feel guilty when he thought of Draco. He hadn't made his move until AFTER Draco and Hermione had ended their marriage. But still…

Once Draco had forced his way into Hermione's life and her heart, those smiles began to appear more regularly. Gradually, the cynicism and the hardness melted away and those smiles turned genuine.

And then Draco had to go and do what he did. Honestly, how could he cheat on Hermione? How could ANYONE cheat on Hermione? Did he not KNOW what he had? Or did he take it for granted? Honestly WHAT was going through that man's mind when he took Pansy to bed?

Suddenly those smiles had a familiar bitter twist to them. Her emotions were under tight control again; the warmth fading from them, only breaking through when they were directed at DJ and Gracie - Fred and Angelina's baby girl.

Blaise had made it his mission to ensure that those smiles - with their familiar bitterness and contempt - would turn into what they originally were: full of laughter and joy, full of warmth and love. Blaise had made it his mission. And Zabinis never failed. That was unacceptable.

Blaise was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as DJ tugged on his sleeve.

"Look Papa, Gracie!" the little boy whispered urgently, pointing down the long aisle.  
A slow smile crossed Blaise's face as he watched little Gracie Weasley - looking so much like her mother at 4 years old - walk solemnly towards them.

Damn this little girl was going to be a heart breaker, Blaise thought laughingly. Fred was definitely going to have his hands full once his little girl hit her teens. And from what Hermione had told Blaise, Fred, George and Charlie already had plans to ensure that Gracie Weasley would not date until she was 45.

In fact, he had heard Fred just the other day trying to teach the 5-year-old girl to say that 'boys were yucky!'

As Gracie reached them, he watched DJ reach out to take her hand. Flashing Blaise a toothless smile, Gracie took her place beside DJ.

Next was Ginny Potter. Looking absolutely stunning in her bridesmaid dress, she glided down the aisle.

Blaise bit back a smile when he saw Harry's head perk up at the sight of his wife, an entirely male grin crossing his face as he took in what his wife wore. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, but the secretive smile that played on the redhead's lips did not go unnoticed by Blaise.

Now it was Hermione's turn.

He felt her before he saw her. Taking a deep breath, Blaise lifted his head, his gaze colliding with eyes the colour of thick, hot molasses.

_**Ai mama**_, he thought distantly as he dragged his gaze away from hers and down her body. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

Her dress was strapless, showing off the delicate line of her collarbone and showing just a hint of cleavage. It hugged her upper body and then flowed from her waist in a cascade of silk. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with stray pieces escaping its confinement.

Blaise felt his stomach dip and then twist as she made her way towards him.

_**This is the day that I prayed for, **__**  
**__**And you the girl of my dreams, **__**  
**__**My place in life is right here by your side, **__**  
**__**On this day, **__**  
**__**This very moment. **_

As the soulful voices of KC & JoJo echoed through the air, Blaise felt trapped by her gaze. She moved closer, and Blaise kept feeling more and more dizzy with each and every step.

_**This is the day that I prayed for, **__**  
**__**And you the girl of my dreams, **__**  
**__**My place in life is right here by your side, **__**  
**__**On this day, **__**  
**__**This very moment. **_

Why was he faint all of a sudden? What was happening?

"Breathe, Zabini!" Adrian laughed quietly behind him. "Remember, you do need to breathe."

Oh right, that's probably why he felt as if he was going to pass out. Dragging in a deep shuddering breath, Blaise ignored the amused chuckles of both his best man and his marriage celebrant, Severus Snape.

Suddenly Hermione was in front of him, the look on her face filled with warmth and hidden laughter.

Unable to help himself, Blaise reached forward and hauled her up against his taller frame, capturing her lips in a kiss that had DJ groaning in embarrassment and all the adults around them chuckling in amusement.

"You're supposed to wait until AFTER I pronounce you husband and wife, Mr Zabini," Snape intoned dryly, giving them a reproving look.

"Sorry Severus," Blaise apologised, not taking his eyes off the woman in front of him. "I couldn't seem to help myself."

"Well, if you're quite finished. I'd like to proceed with the ceremony," Snape said archly.

"Proceed away, Severus. Proceed away." Blaise waved, shooting Hermione an intimate grin.

_**This is the day that I prayed for, **__**  
**__**And you the girl of my dreams, **__**  
**__**My place in life is right here by your side, **__**  
**__**On this day, **__**  
**__**This very moment. **_

Hermione tilted her head to one side, a slow smile crossing her beautiful features. It was the kind of smile Blaise felt from the depths of his soul, full of warmth and laughter and love. This was the smile that he had vowed to make his mission to pull from her. This was Hermione's smile.

(This Very Moment – KC & Jojo)


End file.
